Midnight Snack
by YuriKohai
Summary: Jose and Sadako meet in the kitchen late at night, and thus continue their midnight snack together... in more ways than one...


Authors Note: This fic has actually been a long time in the works- I started writing before episode one of Brave Witches had even aired. But I've finally finished it!

It's my first smutty one shot so constructive criticism would be appreciated.

[LINEBREAK]

"Jose?" Sadako let out the quietest whisper. She wanted to confirm who the suspect was, but also not scare that person. The soft sound of fingers rummaging through the cupboards stopped; the suspect realised she was joined.

With a sigh, she answered.

"Sada-chan?" The soft voice was a confirmation, and Shimohara stepped fully into the kitchen.

"It's just me. Don't worry."

There was an audible sigh of relief and the rummaging continued,followed by a rumbling growl, presumably from Georgette's stomach.

"Sorry." The Gallian witch mumbled, and Sadako was sure, even though she couldn't tell in the darkness, that the brunette was blushing.

"It's okay, you sortied again today didn't you? And we had extra training this afternoon." Sadako joined Georgette by the cupboard, feeling the presence of the other girl by the small draft of wind she created when she moved. Sadako had grown to know the kitchen like the back of her hand, for she had many midnight meetings with Georgette in there. Most of the journeys there served no other purpose than just bonding with Georgette, but tonight was different and Sadako joined Georgette for once.

The movement took the Gallian witch by surprise; she jerked slightly when she first felt Sadako move.

"You're hungry too?" Lemare asked.

Sadako nodded, not realising Georgette couldn't see her nod.

When Sadako didn't pick random foods out, like Georgette did, she caught the shorter girls attention.

"Cravings?" Georgette asked tenderly.

Sadako felt her own face redden in embarrassment. "Yeah..."

"Are your cramps bad too? I can try and use my magic if you like." Georgette pulled out a half eaten packet of biscuits and placed them carefully on her small stock pile, which consisted of an apple, two carrots, a chunk of bread and the remainder of the cheese that had been harbouring the fridge for the last week. Sadako would have loved the blue aura to soothe her cramps, for she suffered quite badly, but the Fuso witch didn't want to see her friend in the fever-like state she went into after using her magic. The affects usually cleared up quickly, but Sadako still didn't like it.

"I'll survive, you don't need to waste magic on me." Sadako turned from the cupboard and opened the fridge, the small light illuminated the room.

"It doesn't matter to me. I just don't want you suffering." Georgette joined Sadako by the fridge.

"Do you think they'll notice if I take the strawberries?" Sadako whispered, mainly to herself, but Georgette managed to overhear. The strawberries in question were lovely; big and juicy and displayed in a white pottery bowl.

"Just take them. Hopefully they won't notice." Georgette moved in a little more to get a better look in the fridge "There's some chocolate in here too!"

"I could kill for chocolate right now." Sadako took the bar, not thinking about who it could belong to, and put it on top of her small bowl of strawberries.

"Do you have enough? We can share my strawberries if you don't." Sadako picked her bowl and chocolate back up after shutting the fridge. Georgette hesitated.

"Yes."

For a few minutes, the girls walked back to their rooms in silence, but before they entered their separate rooms, Sadako spoke up.

"Jose, how about you share my bed with me tonight? We can talk for a bit and you can have some of these strawberries."

"Really?"

"Sure! Just grab your pillow, don't bother with a cover- we can just share mine."

The two whispered happily as Georgette dashed into her room, then back out again with her pillow. Sadako held the food the Gallian had collected while she did this. With the click of the door and a creak of the floorboards, the two snuck across Sadako's room and sat on the bed. Sadako struck a match and lit a candle on the wooden table by her bed. The table didn't house much else: just a half full glass of water and a photo frame.

Almost immediately Georgette began to tuck into her food, starting with the carrots. The Gallian witch was ravenous, and chomped through the carrots with some force. Sadako sat back and smiled, nibbling of the corner of her chocolate bar.

Sadako noticed that Georgette was wearing a very light nightgown, it was quite short, but longer than their usual uniform length. The way the nightgown clung to the brunette's body gave Sadako the impression she wasn't wearing underwear beneath it. Although she tried not to stare, the Fuso witch couldn't help notice the pair of visible nipples through the thin fabric. Sadako herself was wearing a hanten, with panties underneath.

The two ate their food in silence; it's rather rude to talk when you have your mouth full.

Sadako only managed half of her strawberries, and set the others to the side. Maybe Georgette could have them. The Fusoan had devoured the chocolate though.

"Hey, Jose." Georgette turned her head slightly to look at Sadako. She had breadcrumbs around her mouth, but swallowed her mouthful before being greeted with a sweet surprise.

Sadako pushed the strawberry into Lemares mouth. Georgette happily bit down and took a bite from it, allowing the juices to fill her mouth, but also run down her chin.

"Ah! Sorry! It's going to drip on your bed!" Georgette fumbled around and attempted to wipe the runny juices with her hand, but she was stopped when Sadako gripped her arm. Slowly, the Fuso witch leaned in, overcome with the heat of the moment, and licked the juice up.

Once she realised what she had done, Sadako jumped back, nearly falling off the bed. Both girls were red on the face, and Sadako refused to look up from the spot on the floor that she was staring at.

For the longest time silence dominated the two. Neither wanted to start the topic they both wanted to talk about. Georgette eventually slowly started to move around. She moved her empty wrappers, and slowly moved towards Sadako. Sadako held her breath as Georgette laid her back in the covers.

With trembling fingers, Lemare lowered her hands and untied the lose knots binding the hanten together.

"W-What are you doing?" Sadako gulped taking in as much air as her lungs could handle.

Georgette didn't answer. Instead she pulled the hanten open. Sadako blushed and tried to cover her chest. With glazed eyes, Georgette moved her hands further down, just above Sadako's abdomen.

Sadako squeezed her own eyes shut, nervous about what would happen next.

Nothing happened. The Fuso witch cracked her eyelid open a fraction. Georgette had her eyes closed peacefully, and a glowing blue aura around her hands. Sadako breathed out, in relief, but also disappointment.

Once Georgette had finished, she removed her hands and let Sadako retie her hanten. Georgette sat back trying to make herself as small as possible, while Sadako lay down facing the wall. The girls sat in silence for a while. Neither knowing what to say.

"Hey, Sadako..."

Sadako looked over at Georgette, lightly illuminated by the candle.

"H-Have you ever had urges?" Georgette had her gaze firmly on the floor, her face bore an expression of confusion and concentration.

"What kind of urges?" Sadako sat back up and looked at Georgette.

"S-Sometimes... After I've used my magic... I feel really hot... And it won't go away... I have strange dreams..." Georgette trailed off, clearly embarrassed about the situation. Sadako shuffled back towards Georgette on the bed and wrapped her arms around the smaller girls shoulders.

"It's okay... We all have dreams like that sometimes..."

"Really?"

"Yeah... "

As Sadako leaned her cheek in towards Georgette,she could feel heat emitting off the younger girl. Realisation hit her and Sadako immediately became concerned.

"Y-you used your magic!" The Fusoan tried to gently force the Gallian to lie down, but the witch resisted.

"I-I'm fine... Please don't worry..." Georgette smiles through the blush of her face. Sadako sighed.

"How can I not worry...?" Sadako mumbled. She found her gaze drawn to the shining blue eyes of the girl beneath her, and for a long moment they connected with each other. Sadako felt like she could read Georgette like a book as she stared into the swirling blue depths. She could see the worry and nervousness Georgette felt, as well as a soft layer of lust and undying love.

Georgette could see concern primarily lacing Sadako's warm brown orbs. But there were hints of a deep desire and uncertainty.

For a small second, each could understand what the other wanted.

Slowly, Sadako leaned in, her hair fell forward over her face. Georgette tilted her head up slightly, and puckered her lips a tad, ready to meet a partner. Their lip first touched gently and slowly. But after a few nervous jerks away and moments of stillness, they were soon clashing together like a house on fire.

Although there was more ferocity behind the kiss, Jose remained delicate while Sadako clumsily pushed herself into the smaller girl, not in a way that would hurt her, just one to simply be closer to one another.

A blue aura lit up the room: both familiars had merged. To appreciate the moment, Sadako let them break apart and watched as Jose's adorable cat ears sprouted from her head and a tickling sensation from the tail of her partners familiar was felt on her lower thigh. Sadako herself could feel her own familiar merging as Jose's half lidded eyes watched her.

Jose reached her arms up around Sadako's neck and pulled her downwards into her chest. Resting her head gently on Jose's warm breasts, Sadako moved her gaze up to see the blushing cheeks of her Gallian lover.

Suddenly the Fusoan witch pulled away, and Jose let her arms fall in surprise.

"Jose... We shouldn't... Your magic..." Sadako let her eyes rest softly on Jose's red face, which frowned a little in disappointment as she said that.

"It's fine... I can handle it!" The brunette argued quietly with a weak smile.

"But-"

Before Sadako could lift a finger in protest she found herself once again smothered in Georgette's soft breasts.

"I love you, Sada-chan..." Jose whispered. Sadako brought herself back up out of the embrace, and fastened her lips back onto the lips of her partner; this time, however, she tried to gain access to the hot, wet inside of Jose's mouth by using her slick tongue to penetrate through the unresistant barrier that her partner had put up.

Jose's senses were going into overdrive. She could feel Sadako's warm muscly legs on both sides of her own. Her tail was flicking back and to impatiently, almost knowing what was to come; unlike Jose herself.

But this time around during the kiss, instead of keeping her hands on the sheets, Sakado balanced herself and brought them up to carefully caress the breasts of her cute partner.

Jose let out a muffle squeak and broke the kiss, panting heavily as Sadako's hands worked magic. Jose's breasts were far from the biggest on base, but they were extremely soft and the perfect size to gather into a wanting hand. Through the fabric, Sadako could feel two hard buds pressing into her hands- so she gave them a small pinch. The girl beneath her let out an unrestrained moan. Jose slapped her hands over her mouth as soon as the sound had left, but Sadako just giggled and gave another squeeze.

"Sada-chan..." The brunette breathed heavily.

"Does it feel okay?" Tweaking Jose's nipples once more, Sadako smiled at the cute reaction Jose gave.

Blushing massively, the Gallian nodded, her red face illuminated by the lamp in the dark room.

All the food was forgotten about by both parties as Sadako softly and carefully groped Jose. Even the slightest touch sent the younger girl into a series of moans and jitters, while her delicate hands gripped the sheets tightly.

Continuing with her soft massage, Sadako leant down once again, and began to suck softly on Jose's tender neck. Even just two small things, and already Jose was struggling to control her small body as pleasure surged through it. Sadako grinned to herself while leaving her mark, finding humour in the vulnerable and uncontrolled moans that the Gallian witch was releasing.

"Sada-chan... I... Please..." Sadako halted her sucking and raised her head cautiously.

"Jose? Is everything okay? Is it too rough?" Large concerned eyes gazed down into Jose's round blue ones. Sadako sat up and let Jose haul herself, panting and wheezing, into a sitting position. She shook her head and tried to move from the bed, but her weakened limbs gave way beneath her and Sadako jumped to assist her.

" I need... To use the bathroom..." The smaller brunette blushed furiously, wanting desperately to go back to the activity they had just initiated. Sadako giggled, and Jose looked slightly hurt at the laugh her new girlfriend had gotten out of her needing to use the toilet.

"Sada-chan! I'm serious!" Jose mumbled. Sadako only laughed more.

"No you don't need to." Sadako snorted a little more. "It's how you're supposed to feel."

Jose blushed even more.

"You're really not experienced at all are you?" Sadako chuckled softly, tugging the smaller girl towards the bed. Jose shook her head.

"I can show you..." Sadako's silky smooth voice dipped deeper seductively.

With them both back on the bed, Sadako decided that it was time for a change of positions. She sat back against the headboard, with her legs spread wide open; she patted between them.

Accepting the invitation, Georgette crawled weakly between her comrades legs and leaned on the black haired witch, who immediately began to turn her round so that the Gallian sat resting against Sadako's large bosom. Wasting no time, Sadako got back to work.

"If you start to hurt, or feel uncomfortable, tell me and I promise I'll stop." Sadako whispered into the unsuspecting Gallian's ear: Georgette shuddered but nodded.

Slowly, Sadako pulled the zip on Jose's nightgown down, to reveal her pale back. The black haired witch leaned her chest against it softly and sucked a little. Jose was starting to react again: she was getting slightly twitchy and kept tensing.

Slowly, with soft hands, Sadako slipped her hands into Jose's nightgown and slid the material down her milky white shoulders. Her hands then trailed the smooth back of her comrade. Jose shivered under her touch and goosebumps rapidly formed.

Sadako kept the sucking and biting going lightly on the Gallian's neck, causing a deep red love bite to make an appearance. Jose continued to pant heavily and squirm under Sadako's seductive spell. Not breaking the contact between her mouth and Jose's skin, Sadako used her hands to reach round and cup Jose's now naked chest.

The black haired witch easily located the hardened nipples belonging to the brunette, and began to pull and pinch them lightly.

A new sound came from Jose's throat, a moan that was deeper than her normal voice tone: Sadako loved it.

The Fusoan took a guess and assumed that the voice was Georgettes bedroom voice- something she definitely wanted to hear more of.

Leaving one hand to fondle a breast, Sadako took the other one and gently slid it down Jose's slim body; the Gallian squirmed a little when the dancing fingers crossed her ticklish stomach, but soon tensed up again when Sadako began to rub her abdomen.

"Mnhhhhggggg..." She moaned quietly.

There was a concerned whisper in her ear.

"Jose, are you sure you want this?"

Drunk on Sadako's love, Jose nodded in reply.

"Y-yes... pl-please..."

Having been granted the ultimate permission, Sadako dipped her right hand even lower and wasn't surprised when she found Jose's slit wet and ready. She chuckled under her breath, and began to rub gently.

Controlled by the newly found sexual grip, Georgette gasped heavily and restlessly clutched her sheets beneath her. It was a sensation that she had not felt before.

After giving a few minutes of gentle rubbing, Sadako was completely satisfied by how lubricated Jose was, and slipped a finger inside. Jose tensed up. Slowly and cautiously, paying close attention to the smaller girl's body language, Sadako pushed her finger in deeper. Jose gasped sharply.

"I-it hurts Sada-chan..." She mumbled, shuffling uncomfortably, "S-sorry..."

Withdrawing her finger, Sadako smiled, "don't worry about it, we can always work on that later on, I'll work on the outside for now,"

Jose nodded, feeling a lot more relaxed now that the finger was out of her.

However, she tensed up again moments later when her hips began to react in their own as the same slick finger was drawing circles around a sensitive spot in her lower region; her clit.

Letting out a slightly louder moan, Jose's back began to arch against the soft body behind her. Sadako dipped a finger gently in the entrance of Jose's opening, but not pushing deep, while her thumb circled the sensitive bud.

After mere moment of this new, intense, stimulation Jose was withering under the loving touch.

"Sa-da... chan..." They were the only words the brunette could squeeze out before the massaging thumb flicked her clit gently, and Jose's vision blurred and she saw white.

Sadako felt a warm sensation flood her hand and knew that her job had been done well. Letting the girl ride out her first orgasm (of many) Sadako slowly withdrew her soaked fingers and brought them to her mouth, smiling at the taste.

Coming down from her high, Jose found that she struggled to move, her limbs reacting sluggish and slow; her vision had cleared up nicely.

She twisted her head around to look her lover in the eye. Sadako smiled, then leaned in gently for a kiss. The Gallian witch accepted and even tiredly nibbled on Sadako's lip.

Exhausted from the new activity and magic expenditure, Jose went limp, mid-kiss, in Sadako's arms.

"Jose..." The Fusoan witch whispered gently: concerned for the feverish expression on the formers face.

"Mnnnggg..." Jose mumbled, only half awake.

"Have something to eat before you go back to sleep..." Offering her another strawberry, Sadako tenderly slipped from underneath her partner and started to organise the sheets for them to lie down, "Just a few bites, that's all..."

Jose drowsily accepted the strawberry and sucked and nibbled it.

After finally sorting some pillows out, and getting a towel to cover the damp spot on the bed, Sadako looked back over at Jose to see the Gallian girl fast asleep. With a warm smile, Sadako lifted Jose bridal style, and shuffled her out of the damp spot and onto a comfortable, dry part of the bed.

Not bothering to clear up further, Sadako lay down and shuffled close to Jose, making sure her breasts her pressed comfortably against Georgette's back. She wrapped her arms round her, like a child would cuddle a teddy bear, and rested her head gently on Jose's shoulders.

"I love you..." The dark haired Fusoan whispered, "good night Jose..."

The brunette knew this, but she was already fast asleep.

*Epilogue*

Sadako had only imagined waking up the morning after her first time; it was everything she had ever dreamed of.

She sunlight filtered in through the blinds causing patches of sunlight across the bed. Lay in a nest of sunlight, was her perfect angel. Hair let down, a red tinge to her cheeks, and a small smile present as she slept- Sadako couldn't have thought of a more perfect position for Jose.

Stretching her arms above her head, Sadako smiled happily. She was on cloud nine.

"Jose..." Sadako said gently nuzzling her face into the side of Jose's neck, where the love bites were healing slowly. Witches magical power offered many abilities, and faster healing than normal humans was one of them. Sadako couldn't help feeling slightly disappointed that the marks she had made were disappearing already.

Next to Sadako, Jose was slowly awakening. Pretty blue eyes flickered open and met Sadako's red ones with a smile.

"Good morning..." Sadako mumbled into Jose's neck, causing the gallian below her to giggle.

Remembering the previous night made Jose blush like crazy, and she averted her eyes from Sadako, but the dark haired witch just continued to nuzzle her and smiled.

"We should really get up... breakfast is nearly over I'm guessing..." Sadako smiled as she heard Jose's stomach rumbling.

[LINEBREAK]

At breakfast, Jose ravenously attacked her meal with a lot more vigour than usual while Sadako wishfully smiled at the Gallian. These actions didn't go unnoticed but the only other witch beside Sadako and Jose at the table: Krupinski.

The tanned witch gave a deep grin and watched the two.

"Had a good time last night? I do appreciate you attempts at being quiet, but you're just not very good at it."

Jose started choking on her bread roll, Sadako patted her back sharply (but gently) to help dislodge the food. After a few moments it was spat out into Jose's hand, and proceeded to wrap it in a napkin.

Krupinski didn't even need to say more, she had embarrassed the couple with just one opening of her mouth, and that was enough for her.

[LINEBREAK]

Please tell me what you thought!


End file.
